


[Dar Wiliams - End of the Summer]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 03, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes he wishes he had someone to share.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Dar Wiliams - End of the Summer]

Sometimes he wishes he had someone to share.

His wife has left him; his woman is lovely, but -- not the same. Bell is gone, and has been gone for far too long. Sure, there are employees and agents, a whole ministry at his beck and call, and they are the best and brightest.

But they're not like him.

  



End file.
